mithiliafandomcom-20200215-history
Kailor
Kailor is the third largest continent on Mithilia and is often referred to as the Savage Land. Though inhabited by the Kailori Savagos long before any humans stepped foot on the continent, the majority of the geographical features and points are named by the humans who first discovered them with only a few keeping their respective Kailori name. The Savagos still most often use their original names though. Geography Kailor is south of Iona across the Narlusian Sea '''and is one single landmass with three sizeable islands off the northwestern coast known as the '''Silent Three. The Silent Three isles receive their name for being the only part of the continent to remain untouched by the beasts of Kailor. The mainland of Kailor is Mithilia’s third largest continent. Krocarow Jungle '''lies in the Northeast region of the continent and borders '''The Red Lands. The Red Lands is the second large desert in Mithilia and nearly takes up a quarter of the Kailor continent and is named for its reddish orange rocks and sand; not seen in any other parts of Mithilia. Known to the Savagos as The Wastes 'though for its extremely arid climate as compared to the rest of Kailor. Along the southern border of the Wastes is the Au-Qulum Mounatins. To the west on the opposite side of the continent, spreading from the '''Hurataw Peninsula, '''the '''Thik-tij Jungle, '''which covers the peninsula and covers most of the conjoined southern '''Denic Peninsula '''and continues east all the way into Kailor’s largest mountain range; '''The Unetsa Mountains. '''In that range also lies Blackstone Mountain; one of Mithilia’s tallest mountains and Kailors highest peak. Kailor has a very diverse climate for being located in the southern hemisphere with rainforests and jungles in its northern regions, grasslands in its center and along its coast lines, and alpine forests and tundra in its southern region. The third largest forest of the continent’ the '''Votani Forest, '''is an alpine forest that borders its tundra region and has a large lake in the middle of it known as '''The Che-Gur or Lake Che-Gur. '''From it stems three rivers that head east ['The Tong], 'west ['The Oleptar], 'and south ['The Ungula] which are named after Savagos deities. History First discovered by a Yantuan fleet on its way to Southern Iona. The fleet had been blown off course and only saw the continent from a distance and were unaware of its true size. They called it Kailor as a way of claiming the island even though they would not actually set foot on it for many years. Kailor being an abbreviation of Kai Lord's or the Kai Lords island. Over the next few decades as more and more ships traveled between the newly established nation of Clydinica and the Eastern nations, more ships saw the island with even some attempting to land on it and explore. However, none of those that did land on the unknown continent returned to civilization and were believed dead. It wasn't until Clydinican leaders with the Yantuans coordinated a joint expedition to the continent.